Jádro
__TOC__ Summary ---- "The Core is the most important node. It stores information about your network and the complete download of a core database makes an attack successful. ''Upgrade your Core to unlock new node types."'' ---- The Core is a Business Node which represents the main node of the network. It holds the main database of the network, which can be downloaded by hackers as part of a successful hack. It holds a small amount of money and B-coins similar to the Database and B-coin Mixer. It also contains a ReadMe which stores messages posted by the network owner (or administrator) and any hacker that has successfully downloaded the Core database. The administrator can delete your readme. The core has a max. of readme, when the core is filled with readme and someone puts another, the readme of the bottom will be deleted, to avoid this, delete useless readme with the "⛔" button or clean the core with the red button in the bottom. Upgrading the Core will increase the total number of Nodes that can be built in the network, as well as unlock and/or increase the maximum number of individual nodes that can be built. The maximum level a Core can be upgraded to is 12Trickster Arts Forums - Max Level. The maximum number of Cores you can have on your network is one. Unlike other Business Nodes, it is not possible to remove the Core from the network. The Core can store up to $2000 and B64, similar to the Database and B-coin Mixer nodes respectively. As 30% of your resources are able to be stolen from each node, this results in $600 and B19 being available for completely downloading the Core. ReadMe File The ReadMe file is a repository for messages of the Core. The administrator may access this file by selecting the Core, then tapping on the text document icon " ". The administrator can submit their own messages to the ReadMe File at any time. This file can be also accessed by a hacker after a successful download of the Core. Once downloaded, the hacker is given 2 minutes at the end of a hack to optionally submit their own message to the ReadMe file. Doing so will give the hacker the option to view the target's ReadMe file from the Hacks Log by selecting "ReadMe" from the Hacks list, for as long as the message exists. All messages that are submitted will be shown to the owner of the network the next time they log on as 'Unauthorized Access'. The administrator can also remove any messages sent by other players. This can be done selectively using the red "-" button besides each message, or by selecting the "Clear All" button. Removing a message sent by a player will also remove their access to your ReadMe file. Both administrators and hackers can use simplified CSS editing to customise their messages with emboldened, italicized, underlined, struck-through, highlighted and coloured text.Trickster Arts Forums - Text Editing in ReadMe To implement these changes, place the desired text between the parameters as detailed below. If you are only using a single style change, you do not need to use the / command, and can simply format your text using the opening command. Example: btext, itext, utext, stext, codetext, suptext, subtext. Statistics |'Node Level' |'Firewall' |'Download Time' |} |'Node Level' |'Upgrade Cost' |'Experience Gained' |'Completion Time' |'Minimum netConnections' |} |'Core Level' |'Maximum Nodes' |'Maximum $ Capacity' |'Maximum ฿ Capacity' |} Availability of Nodes Gallery Tips * Upgrading the Core is vital to expanding the Network and gives various bonuses for doing so. Upgrading your Core costs an increasing amount of $, and each upgrade will take longer to complete. Higher levels of the Core allows you to have more nodes in your network, giving you the ability to produce more resources, make larger attacks, and build better defenses. * Be wary on where you place your Core. The Kraken will head straight for it, causing massive damage and ignoring nodes not in its path. However, once it reaches the Core, it will attack every node attached to it. * Carefully examine the nodes available with each Core level and plan your long-term strategy well in advance. While you can remove nodes, only half of the invested resources and none of the experience you gained is refunded. Every node you buy/upgrade and then delete inflates your level compared to people who delete nothing. Many people do not reach the end-game because they made too many long-term mistakes. This holds true for building/upgrading/unlocking anything in the game. Play smart early on and you'll succeed later. * You will need 2 Database Nodes to upgrade your Core past level 7. References